


Oh, Skywarp…

by ladydragon76



Series: Pokemon Go!es Transformers [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pokemon Go!es Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Pokemon Go! has taken over the planet!  Is it any wonder the Cybertronians get in on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Skywarp…

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Pokemon Go!es Transformers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Rizobact was in chat one night and we were all jabbering, and she suggested this crossover. She made the tumblr blog [Pokemon Go!es Transformers](http://pokemongoestransformers.tumblr.com/), and we were jabbering and cracking jokes, and that spawned this fic series. Go check out the blog, there's tons of cute stuff there already! And don't forget to submit your own stuff!

So. The _Ark_ was in a volcano, right? Volcanos were like fire, what with the lava and all. And the Autobots kept coming to the _Victory_ to fight at the gym and catch water types. It was only fair, Skywarp reasoned, that he be able to come to the _Ark_ and catch fire types.

Sirens blared almost the instant Skywarp appeared in the Autobot's Common Room. "Hi!" he called out over the noise with a little wave. "Oh _cool_! A Growlithe!" He ignored the blasters being aim at him, threw a razzberry, then used a Great Ball on the 356 CP Growlithe. That was pretty weak, but _no one_ had a Growlithe that he knew about. Well… maybe Starscream, but Starscream was obsessed.

Skywarp whooped, punching the air, his wings fluttering in joy. "I got it!" He beamed around at the Autobots, bouncing on his feet a bit as a few of the Autobots lowered their weapons and cheered with him. "Ok! Bye! See you guys next time!"

With a _vop_ Skywarp was back on the shore, but…

No, what was he doing? He was out. He should totally hunt more. Where had Starscream said he caught that Bulbasaur? A plant type would be good to counter all the water types everyone had.


End file.
